The One That Got Away
by Chaos Of A Butterfly
Summary: Jackie thinks about his relationship with Bobby after his brother leaves home. NOT SLASH! Songfic, The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Sort of sequel to Lullaby.


**Disclaimer: The One That Got Away is Katy Perry's and I don't own Four Brothers :/ Not slash, just brotherly love. May be a little OOC, so if it is, sorry. **

Oo0oO

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

Oo0oO

It was Bobby that Jack had really attached himself too. Sure, Angel was closer in age, and Jerry was around more often, but Bobby was really the one that Jackie connected with. Bobby was the one who would let him play hooky from high school, sitting in the car and listening to rock music. They would just sit there, sometimes talking, sometimes driving around, just to try and both forget the things that had happened to them.

Bobby was the one who took him to get his first tattoo on his 18th birthday. They'd both gotten one that day: a Celtic cross. Bobby had gotten his on his left shoulder, and Jackie had gotten his on his right bicep. It had been Jackie's idea to get matching tattoos, but he kinda thought Bobby would laugh at him. He hadn't, though, and had helped pick it out, so that they'd both like it. He'd also paid for them both, which was really nice, because even that cheap, run down tattoo parlor was expensive.

Oo0oO

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you._

Oo0oO

Bobby used to buy beer and whiskey let Jack drink it. They'd sit up on the roof late at night, just outside Jackie's window, and just talk. Sometimes they'd talk about what Jackie planned to do with his life, and what Bobby was planning to do now that he'd been kicked out of the hockey league. He was still the Michigan Mauler, after all, and he had to do something befitting of that title. However, even as they talked about it, Jackie had always assumed that Bobby would always be in touch, a phone call away if Jackie needed him.

Oo0oO

_In another life  
I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life  
I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Oo0oO

Jackie didn't expect it. The day before had been typical, and then he was gone. No warning, nothing. Evelyn tried to comfort Bobby, had explained that Bobby had a habit of running away when things got to comfortable, but Jackie couldn't help but feel betrayed that Bobby would just leave him like that, leave him trying to understand why his big brother was gone.

Oo0oO

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse_

Oo0oO

Jackie went to New York to be a rockstar. He formed his band, the Spares (which he got tattooed on his right forearm), and tried not to think about Bobby, and how much he missed being called a fairy and having his 'boy band' idea made fun of.

When he really missed him, he'd put on those awful CD's Bobby made him, the ones they'd listen to when Jackie played hooky.

He got the occasional phone call from him (at Christmas and on his birthday), but that was it. It almost seemed like Bobby didn't need him anymore.

Oo0oO

_All this money can't buy me a time machine  
Can't replace you with a million rings_

_I should've told you what you meant to me  
'Cause now I pay the price_

Oo0oO

Jackie almost wished that he could go back in time to the year before Bobby left. It was the best year of his life; he'd actually trusted the Mercer's, and he'd had a family who cared about him, and he had a friend that he knew (or thought) wouldn't abandon him. He wished he'd told Bobby that he needed him; wish he'd figured out a way to make Bobby stay.

Oo0oO

_In another life  
I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Oo0oO

Now he was gonna see Bobby again, but he wasn't excited. All he felt was emptiness. His mom, the sweetest woman in the whole goddamn world, was dead. Bobby had called him to tell him.

So much time had passed where he and Bobby weren't living together that it felt strange to be going back to the family house.

Even when Bobby comforted him about their Ma, it felt different than all the other times they'd spoken. They were different.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: Can go with Family is the Strong Ties, my other Four Brothers story, but doesn't have to. Turned out different than I expected…please review if you like it, love it, hate it, or have critical criticism. And I don't know if Bobby has a tattoo on his left shoulder, I just made that up because Jackie does (both the cross and the word Spares).**


End file.
